


Gone.

by Aryll (skullsandfairylights)



Category: Years and Years (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Set after episode 5!, That was the prompt but I've never written hurt before, i guess?, there's not much comfort i don't think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 10:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullsandfairylights/pseuds/Aryll
Summary: Set immediately after episode 5 (when Viktor and Daniel cross the Channel).Viktor reaches Daniel's house and reality sets in.





	Gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, hi!
> 
> So I have not written hurt before so I'm not sure how well I did. All I do know is that episode 5 left me in shock and sadness and I had the inspiration to write a little something.   
This is that something.
> 
> Enjoy x

Daniel was gone.

That image would forever be etched on the inside of his eyelids. Those eyes, those once gorgeous eyes, now glossy and unseeing, staring blankly out. Those lips, those once pink and plush lips that gave him so much love, now pale and almost indiscernible, frozen slightly apart. Those arms, those once strong, warm arms that made him feel safe, now rigid and stiff, unmoving forevermore.

The body, the person that once brought joy and happiness, now brought sadness and mourning.

Daniel was gone.

Nothing would be the same ever again.

He would never be happy again.

He didn’t deserve to be happy again.

It was his fault after all. He was the reason that Daniel was gone.

This was all he could think as he let himself into Daniel’s house – a place he hoped could be _their_ house – and switched off the alarm. As he called the family. As he told them the news – which then made everything real. And as he sat in the silent house waiting until the loud knocking and banging came from the front door.

It was his fault that Daniel was gone.

This thought was reinforced as the Lyons family made their way into the house and began yelling and screaming in his face.

It was his fault that Daniel was gone.

Thinking back, Viktor couldn’t even remember what they had said. He remembered the shouting. He remembered Stephen, so close that his face was covered in spot by the time Stephen finished. He remembered Rose grabbing his collar and pulling him down at the waist to hear her frantic, teary cries. He remembered seeing Gran, who could only sit on the sofa, tears streaming down her face as she covered her mouth – coming to terms with outliving one of her grandchildren. He remembered Edith, trying to be strong, who tried to speak calming and figure out what had happened and what needed to happen now, as the tears continuously streamed from her eyes.

Eventually, the tears ran dry, the sobs became sniffles and the house devolved into quiet.

As everyone processed the fact that Daniel was gone.

“We’ll get you out, don’t worry about that Viktor. I promise.”

He appreciated her words, but he had difficulty believing them.

“He loved you.”

He knew that. He loved Daniel just as much. And that made it hurt all the more. How could he kill the one he loved? The one who loved him?

“He wouldn’t want you to blame yourself.”

But that didn’t change how he felt. That didn’t change the fact that Daniel was dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments, if you want!


End file.
